


Kodie & Tristan

by iiriide2cent



Series: in which almost all of my ocs sleep with one another [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, my ocs are really bisexual and really horny, so it's easiest to organize like this, title sucks bc there'll be like 6+ of these w different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiriide2cent/pseuds/iiriide2cent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first time a gathering like this had occurred. In fact, it happened often enough that there was a protocol (the only re-spins allowed were if it was morally fucked (incest, etc); don't bitch if you get another guy/girl; always make sure it's consensual; don't ask don't tell about what happens; stay safe). Kodie briefly thought to herself, "This kind of isn't normal. Normal friends don't sleep with each other like this. Or do they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodie & Tristan

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically just me trying to work out some stuff with my ocs, like history stuff. figured i may as well post it somewhere.

They were at her house, as usual. The group that day was larger than normal; some might have even called it a party (most would have called it a party, what with the drinking, the loud music, and the ever-so-considerate bowl of condoms sitting on the table alongside a note that read "Only take it if you plan to use it!" and a stack of door hangers reading "Please do not disturb," on one side and simply "Fuck off," on the other (it was Breanne's idea to put it out)).

In the backyard, sitting in a circle around a firepit, was a good majority of the group, minus four or five (oh dear (then again, people in relationships usually didn't partake in this part)). In Kodie's hand was her phone, the open app being something akin to 7 minutes in heaven, where you put in everyone's names, give the device a shake, and it randomly pairs you up to do whatever. She went through the list of names she had tapped in, looking at every person in the circle as she went so as not to miss anyone.

"Me, Kat, Austin, Bre, Iris, Jake, Shea, luke, Aryn, Tristan, Myra, Chris," she ticked off in her head, assuring that she had counted everyone. "Alright," she said aloud. "Are you all ready?"

Those gathered made noises of agreement, so she gave her phone a good shake. The slot machine-like animation kicked in, revealing the first name: Shea.

Kodie giggled, "Okay, it's Shea, and..." She waited for the second slot to stop. Finally, it paused on Chris' name. "Chris."

The two boys looked at each other, Chris batting his eyes at Shea and Shea making kissy lips at Chris. They got up and headed inside. "There should be a few guest bedrooms empty," Katarina called after them, and they gave her a thumbs up in response before closing the door behind them.

"Alright. Next match?" Breanne asked, reaching up to put her short blonde hair into a small ponytail.

This was not the first time a gathering like this had occurred. In fact, it happened often enough that there was a protocol (the only respins allowed were if it was morally fucked (incest, etc); don't bitch if you get another guy/girl; always make sure it's consensual; don't ask don't tell about what happens; stay safe). Kodie briefly thought to herself, "This kind of isn't normal. Normal friends don't sleep with each other like this. Or do they?" She shook the phone again, and when the first slot stopped, she was surprised to see her name. "Alright, me," she said. The second slot stopped. "And Tristan."

The tan boy with the dark hair waggled his eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Here Kat, you can man my phone for now," she said, standing and handing the phone to her sister. She began walking inside, Tristan close behind her.

As she began walking upstairs, he stopped at the table, picking through the small packages in the bowl. She called to him, "I have some condoms in my room, don't worry about grabbing those." He turned and followed her to her room, closing the door behind himself.

He turned to look at her. He had always thought she was pretty cute, with her small stature, thick brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. He could see the freckles on her shoulders in the tank top she was wearing, and he could also see where they went lower, trailing to her chest.

As he was assessing her, she too was assessing him. He was really tall compared to her (but then, who wasn't), having at least a foot over her five-foot-zero. His t shirt fit him nicely, the neck dipping into a "V" and showing off his collarbones. Kodie made a mental note to leave a mark there.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," she returned quietly, grinning as she approached him. When they stood practically flush against each other, she put he hands on his hips, squeezing lightly. "Are you okay with this?" She asked, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"I am so okay with this. Are you okay with this?" he returned, as was expected of him, raising his eyebrows. Kodie nodded her head yes, smiling widely.

With that, he ducked down and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up so that she was on her tip-toes, making her sigh softly into the kiss. It quickly became more heated. Kodie nipped at his bottom lip, then licked over where she bit him before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

As they kissed, his hands explored her body, first running up and down her sides, feeling how soft (some might even say squishy) she was, then lower, grabbing her ass. She moaned at this, taking the cue and running her hands through his hair, pulling a little at the ends.

She pulled away slightly. "Okay, so --" she kissed him lightly, "why are you still --" a little bit harder, "wearing so many clothes?" and back to it, pressing her lips against his desperately.

He stepped back slightly, looking her up and down, mainly at her tank top and joggers. "Same to you," he said, quickly pulling off his shirt, revealing his slightly chubby torso and a delightful trail of hair leading into his jeans.

Kodie took a moment to run her hands over his chest and down the front of his jeans lightly before pulling her top over her head. She reached back to unclasp her bra, but Tristan stopped her.

"I want to do it."

He turned her around by her shoulders, rubbing down her arms and then her back before touching the bra. He unhooked it, slipping the straps from her shoulders and tossing it onto her desk, or at least in the general area. She turned to face him, looking at his face to take in his expression.

His eyes immediately went to her breasts. They were average-sized, from his experience, with small, pale pink areolas, and, as he'd observed earlier, the freckles from her shoulders extended a little way down onto her chest. He glanced up, meeting her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" she asked quietly, blushing a little.

He smiled. "I think you're really pretty." He kissed her cheek.

She frowned slightly. "Is that all?"

He kissed from her cheek to her jawline, following it up to her ear. Then, he whispered to her, "I also think i'd like to fuck you." As he said that, he brought his hands up to pinch her nipples lightly. "Would you like that?"

The words combined with the action cause a strong shiver to run up her spine, her blush to intensify, and a moan to escape from her throat. "Yes," she said breathlessly, "please."

He pulled off her pants off with ease, slinging them over the foot of her bed. Then, Tristan took care of his jeans as Kodie pulled off her panties, leaving her completely naked and him in a pair of light green boxer briefs, sporting an impressive bulge in the front. Kodie grinned, pulling down his underwear, letting his already-hard cock out and giving it a couple quick pumps. Then, she went to her bedside table, pulling open the second drawer and taking out a small bin containing a bottle of lube, a black bullet vibrator, and what looked to be about 20 condoms.

"Quite the stock you have," Tristan teased, walking up behind her and pushing her hair aside so he could kiss her neck.

Kodie set the box on the nightstand, then turned his his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know, right?" she joked back before kissing him slowly. "Why don't you get yourself situated, and I'll do the same?" she suggested, turning to push the blankets covering her bed down to the foot.

He stood there for a second, admiring the sight of her, before picking a condom at random and grabbing the bottle of lube. He looked back to Kodie to find that she was laying in bed, one hand rubbing lazy circles around her clit, the other massaging her right breast, looking at him.

"Holy fucking shit," he not so much said as he did exhale.  He knew he was blushing, but right now, he really didn't care, _holy fuck, she was so hot, how had he not realized that before._

As those thoughts raced through his head, she let out a moan that was purely pornographic, and Tristan was sure that all of the blood in his body was in his throbbing member. Carefully, he crawled into her bed, between her legs. He instantly crushed his mouth to hers, his hand trailing down to rest on her inner thigh.

He looked her in the eyes. "Are you still okay with this?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was as into it as he was.

Kodie gave a single, quick nod before leading his hand to her opening, guiding two fingers inside her.

She moaned almost instantly, thinking about how it always felt better when it was someone else's hand that was inside you. She grabbed at his upper arms tightly, throwing her head back and panting out a breathless, "Please kiss my neck oh my god please." He smirked, loving the fact that he had this effect on her, and complied to her request, adding another finger while he was at it, making her gasp and squirm.

He began sucking at a spot just below her collarbone, biting occasionally, aiming to leave a nice, dark mark on her pale skin.

At this point, Kodie was rocking forward to meet his hand, moaning all the while. "Tristan, babe, hey," she panted. "Fuck me, yeah?"

That was all he needed. He withdrew his hand, licking the wetness off of his fingers. He kneeled on the bed, quickly slicking down his cock with lube before rolling on the condom. After he was set, he spread her legs apart, looking down at her sex. Gently, so as not to hurt her, he guided his member into her.

She moaned, gripping at the sheets of her bed.

"God, Kodie, you're so tight," Tristan gasped, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her. His hands made their way to her chest, massaging her breasts as he fucked her. She shifted so that she was sitting up slightly, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her, digging her nails into his back and dragging them down, leaving angry red marks that would last at least a day or two.

He moaned with that, thrusting harder into her, making her gasp.

"Tristan, you look so great -- o-oh wow!" she exclaimed when he hit that spot inside of her perfectly.

"I'm gonna be honest," he gasped, "I'm probably not going to last much longer."

"That's okay, babe," Kodie said, her voice cracking and going up an octave when he hit her g-spot again. "Please keep doing exactly what you're doing, only maybe with more kissing, please," she practically whimpered.

He was like putty in her hands at this point, complying to her every wish. This was the best sex he'd ever had, and he had had a lot of sex in his 23 years of life. He kissed her heavily, sucking her tongue into his mouth and caressing it with his own, thrusting all the while, trying to keep the same angle, but he was getting sloppy as he approached his climax.

He held out for a few more thrusts before he was taken over by a wave of euphoria, letting out a choked, "Oh my god, Kodie," as he came. After he had thrusted his way through his orgasm, he started to pull out, but he stopped himself, looking to Kodie to see what she wanted.

"Could you eat me out?" she asked quietly. "I'm really, really close, so it won't take long if you do it right." She smirked as she said the last part of her sentence.

"Trust me, I can do it right," Tristan laughed, pulling out, removing and tying off the condom before tossing it in the trash. Then he slid lower between her legs, so that his mouth was just above her clit. He pressed a kiss there, making Kodie squirm with anticipation.

Slowly, he licked a broad stripe all the way along her lips to her clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, flicking his tongue against it all the while. She moaned loudly, letting out a "holy shit Tristan oh my god oh my god o-oh," as her hand buried themselves in his hair, pulling slightly.

She came quickly, moaning his name as she did. He continued his ministrations through her orgasm, wanting to make her feel that good for as long as possible. Finally, she pulled him away, sitting up and looking into his eyes as she brushed his hair off of his face, resting her hand on his cheek. He put his hand over hers, holding it there as he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"So," Kodie began quietly, blushing a little, "Can we cuddle, or do you want to go?"

Tristan laughed. "We can absolutely cuddle. But first, I have a very serious question."

"Okay, go for it."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Kodie laughed loudly and punched his arm for the cliche. She pulled him toward her, so that they could get comfortable. They eventually settled in with Tristan lying on his back, and Kodie resting with her head on his chest. They lay like that for a few minutes, Tristan playing with her hair the entire time, before Kodie whispered, "Yes."

Tristan was confused. "What do you mean, 'yes'?"

She looked up at him, straight into those dark eyes. "It was really good for me. and I'd like to do it again sometime soon, if you're down," she explained, smiling deviously at the end.

He cracked a smile. "Trust me, I'm so down."


End file.
